Beauty From Pain
by ploski3113
Summary: Two shot Meredith admits just what Derek means to her and how she really feels when hes not around.
1. Falling Into The Shaken Pool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, shonda does. If i did let me tell you, Grey's would have a WHOLE different season four.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_What I'm I doing here? I shouldn't be here, he's moved on..._

Meredith sat in front of the lake a couple of miles behind Derek's (And the cheif's) trailers. Derek had moved on. She told him she didn't want to date other people, she was committing and admitting that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him! But there he was looking all dreamy saying that he moved on and he wanted to date some scrub nurse named Rose. Meredith sat there looking in front of that lake just thinking, she didn't even notice the 3 cars that had pulled up to the trailers in the distance. She stared at her reflection on the darkened shaken pool. She opened her mouth and began lightly began to sing.

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I've died 

A tear glistens it way down her cheek as two approach from behind, she still doesn't notice though.

And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder I feel like I'm slipping away 

Meredith begins to sing louder, not knowing that those two men are listening to every word.

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain 

Meredith stands up, going to leave, she looks at the moon.

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God let me walk through this place 

And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how You've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

Here and I am at the end of me Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise there will be a dawn

Meredith turns and just then does she realize she was being watched. She gasps and goes to run when she trips into the darkened shaken pool, that same one that had given her serenity just moments before. Just as she is about to hit the water, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shakes it.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

So how do you like it? It's only a two shot so i guess it's ok if no one likes it right? Anyways please review!

3

Emma


	2. Me Too

Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy sadly

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_Recap:_

_"Meredith turns and just then does she realize she was being watched. She gasps and goes to run when she trips into the darkened shaken pool, that same one that had given her serenity just moments before. Just as she is about to hit the water, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shakes it."_

**-GA-**

Meredith all of a sudden woke with a start to see concerned blue eyes staring at her.

"All you right Mer? You were screaming and crying" Derek asked her.

"Yeah it was just a dream...I'm fine...no i'm um...great even, yeah I'm great." Meredith said smiling.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asked rubbing her cheek.

"Giant spiders - no big deal." She said sleepily.

"Okay then" Derek replied skeptic.

"Yeah I'm great." Mer kept repeating.

Derek then shut off the light and crawled back into to bed where he wrapped him arms around Meredith.

"Derek?" Meredith said feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Yeah?" He mumbled into her hair pulling her in closer.

"I'm glad we both think we shouldn't't date other people." Mer said happily sighing and snuggling into Derek's warm embrace.

Derek smiled brightly " Me too Mer, me too." He kissed her forehead and they then both happily fell asleep with all their problems put to rest.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

So completely horrible? Confusing? Let me know in reviews :- )

Emma


End file.
